The Day of Fools
by AvaTheDarkLord
Summary: Usopp Birthday One Shot! Happy Birthday Usopp! Usopp hasn't celebrated his birthday in years, since the death of his Mother, thankfully he has such a perceptive captain that's able to cheer him up, and make April First a day he can finally enjoy once again! Nakamaship
**A/N 01:03:16 Ello my fabby new followers/favourite-rs… I'm so proud of all the cute follows and responses and support I've gained since posting a couple of different fics lately. I didn't really expect much of a response, but the traffic data I've seen is incredible! I just broke up for half term today, so I have 2 weeks off of school, so in the gaps between revision, homework, and going to Wales, I'm going to put out some more chapters to those!**

 **Now, onto the good stuff. GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS?! That's right, it's Usopp's birthday! 3 So here's a cute fluffy feelsy fic to brighten your days!**

 **My God, Oda, owns One Piece, If I did, I'd have Ace locked in a glass case with 1,000 guards for safe keeping. Crying forever. XD**

Day of the fools

Usopp wasn't one for birthdays. Well not his own anyway. It had been around the time of his birthday that his mother had passed away, and the celebration no longer held any happiness for him. His father had left, his mother was gone, and so celebrating his birth no longer seemed worth it.

No.

So when Usopp had joined the Straw Hats, he had never revealed when his birthday was. Though the crew did notice that time passed without the older teen celebrating his birth, they had no desire to push him into telling. If he didn't want to tell, they'd respect that choice. Though sometimes Usopp did wish he had someone, anyone, that understood, and would celebrate it once again with him.

Of course his crew would understand, and would be down for such a celebration, but as a child Usopp had never had such a large and diverse group of friends, heck other than his 'Pirate Crew,' back on his home island, and Kaya, he'd never had a friend in his life. He was not prepared to face a birthday with such a sudden, massive reception, compared to the last 10 years he had spent celebrating in silence, alone. Would they hate him, for being such a weirdo?

Out of the crew, Usopp could tell there was a few of the members of the crew who were curious as to why the Snipers birthday was never celebrated, and pretty much all of them had mentioned it at least once, though after Usopp had gained 'I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it,' disease, they'd backed up. They gave him space, which he was grateful for.

There was one crew member, however, who had never asked, and one crew member beside Usopp who had never celebrated a birthday with the crew either. Though you'd expect this to be Robin or Zoro, maybe even Brook, it wasn't. It was _Luffy_. I know what you're thinking, of course he'd celebrate it, he's the most hyperactive person ever, who'd love a chance to party. The crew all knew when it was, their Captain had informed them, every year it came around, but he asked for it to not be celebrated. The couple of years he'd been with his crew for his birthday, the teen had feigned sickness. However, for Luffy, his own birth also held meaning.

His brothers.

Ace questioned his birth nearly all his life, and never once had celebrated it, and for most of the time he resented January First. While everyone celebrated a new year, Ace had spent the day loathing his existence. _The Pirate King's son. A Monster_. Sabo, as a noble, had never celebrated it either. Nobles had no time for menial things such as parties, or celebrations. Their snobbish attitudes, and continued efforts to maintain their status had meant that celebrations held no priority to their lifestyles. And thus, Sabo saw no importance in celebrating his birth. He hated his blood, and hated his birthday.

So when Luffy had met Sabo and Ace, became brothers, and learnt of this, he promised that he too would not celebrate his birth. With his stubbornness, he refused until both saw their self worth, and celebrated their own births. His brothers had resisted to such an idea, not wanting to jeopardise the happiness of their youngest brother, but his stubbornness ensued, and when both Ace and Luffy left the island at 17, neither had celebrated their birthday for more than ten years.

Luffy, despite all his idiotic tendencies, and apparent naive nature was not oblivious to the emotions of his Nakama. His Nakama were as important to him as his hat, his promises, his brother, Sabo.

 ** _Ace_**.

So he'd noticed the uneasy edge about Usopp for the last couple of birthdays they had spent together. _April First_.

It had been a fairly normal day, despite being April Fools, and the crew had been at sea for a few weeks, without reaching an island. Long distance trips between islands weren't uncommon for the Pirates, but the extended period on the water did mean that food was beginning to be conserved, and rationed, much to Luffy's displeasure. Most of the crew were somewhere among the ship's interior, away from the scalding heat of the outside. Zoro, as usually, was training in the crow's nest, Robin and Nami were in the Aquarium, being waited on by Sanji. Franky and Brook were both within the lowest deck, tinkering with the Mini-go-Merry, while Chopper was mixing some new medical herbs they had discovered on the last island. This left Usopp on the deck, staring out to sea.

Lost in thought, the Sniper didn't notice the rubbery presence pounce beside him.

"You know-"

"Oh Luffy- You scared me!" Usopp exclaimed, being surprised by the sudden appearance of his captain.

"Ah, sorry!" Luffy pouted, before holding out an outstretched hand. Usopp, confused by the action was about to question what the boy was doing, until he noticed the small light blue cupcake resting on his palm.

"Huh?" Usopp asked, tilting his head, Luffy lowered his hat slightly with his free hand, before taking Usopp's hand and placing the cupcake down in it.

"It's your birthday, is it not?" Luffy replied, tilting his own head, mirroring Usopp. Usopp spluttered, and took a step back in shock.

"Ho-How did you know- no, no it's not. Don't be absurd!" The Sniper tried to argue, but Luffy simply shook his head.

"Don't. Please." The Rubberman spoke, barely loud enough for Usopp to hear. Usopp nodded, the tone wasn't one his captain used often, but it was one the crew never to oppose. Raising the cupcake to his eyeline, the Sniper turned back to his captain, who have moved to rest his arms on the edge of the boat, leaning against the side of the deck, staring out to sea.

"But, how did you know?" Usopp asked, inspecting the small cake, a rarity among the crews current rations situation.

"You're my Nakama! Of course I'd know!" Luffy grumbled,

"But- I don't-"

"Shut it Usopp. Eat your cake." The straw hatted captain pouted, deciding to sit on the side of the deck, instead of lean against it.

"Thank you, Luffy." Usopp gave a weak smile, and then started to eat the small cake. Though it wasn't much, lightly decorated, a simple sponge mix, obviously not the work of Sanji...so who…?

"Luffy- who made this?"

"I did, _obviously_!" Luffy grinned, giving a laugh as he did, Usopp furrowed his brow, it didn't taste bad, and their captain couldn't lie, even if his life depended on it, so what Luffy had just proclaimed seem to be the truth. Who knew he could make this?

"Luffy, why- why don't you celebrate your birthday?" Usopp asked, tentatively, between bites, before instantly regretting it. The late teens shoulders dropped, and his entire demeanor changed.

"Well. Sabo and A-Ace never celebrated theirs. Sabo's parents didn't celebrate anything, and Sabo never wanted to celebrate it anyway, since he hated his origins, the he- Ace thought he-didn't deserve to be born. I couldn't celebrate it when they both lived hating their own birthday's. I just don't feel like celebrating it without them now-." Luffy stopped. He hadn't spoken about Ace to his crew after reuniting, though after Dressrosa, Sabo was dragged to meet all of his younger brothers crew. The crew have instantly warmed up to the blonde, and could see so much of the late Fire First within him, looking past the matter of him having his fruit, of course.

"It's okay. I understand." Usopp gave another weak but reassuring smile.

"As you know, my father left while I was young, so I grew up with just my Mother. She died near my birthday. I didn't really have friends- so I was always alone. It was never the same, it didn't feel right to celebrate with the day of her death looming over me." Usopp admitted, closing his eyes as he spoke. When a hand placed itself on his shoulder, he jumped. Opening his eyes, he turned to notice it was Nami, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, looking teary eyes. Behind her stood Robin and Sanji. Sanji looked to be having an internal battle, while Robin was narrowing her eyes, at her thoughts, no doubt reflecting on her own lonely childhood. Turning back to Luffy, Usopp noticed Zoro, Chopper, Franky and Brook had also appeared. Both Chopper and Franky looked ready to break into tears, and Brook had a look of understanding in the black pools of his eye sockets.

"Guys-" Usopp whispered, in shock. Nami tugged the sniper into a hug, before Chopper moved forward too, to hug the Snipers leg.

"Idiot. You're not alone anymore. You have us! I'll increase your debt if you think something so stupid again," Nami snapped, trying to hide her tears by placing her head on the Snipers shoulder.

"Tha-Thank you!" Usopp sniffled, trying his best to not break down, however it was inevitable, and soon he too was in tears. Robin gave an amused chuckle, at the growing group hug that had formed around the Sniper. Franky too, had scooped the three of them into a bear hug, pulling in Brook too, who gave his trademark laugh at the Cyborgs actions. Sanji and Zoro stood side by side, nodding to one another, and for once, not breaking out into a petty squabble, but refusing to join the mess of a hug.

"Shishishi, Silly Usopp. You have us!" Luffy laughed, stretching his rubbery arms around Franky, Brook, Nami, Usopp and Chopper, joining in the mass hug that had formed. Usopp nodded, despite his tears, giving a noise of agreement, thankful he had such a perceptive captain, and such a caring crew.

"We might not be your family, Usopp, but we're Nakama, and Nakama stick together!" Luffy grinned.

After tears were done being shed, the rest of the day was spent celebrating the birth of one special Sniper, a long overdue celebration. Nearly 12 years overdue. At the end of the day, Usopp took the night watch, and sat looking up at the stars, lying down on his back on the deck.

In the end, Usopp was glad. Sure he might not have any family left, except his father, who he'd one day meet again. But what he did have was his friends, his Nakama. He was a brave warrior of the sea, who'd fulfilled the dreams of his mother. He wouldn't have to live alone. He wouldn't have to slink into the shadows of guilt. He had all the family he needed right on the Thousand Sunny.

He was glad his captain was such a perceptive individual, exactly when he was needed the most, despite his usually dense nature.

With a genuine smile, Usopp closed his eyes.

" _I did you proud, right Mother?"_

The wind howled, as if in response, and Usopp froze for a minute, sure that he had heard a voice he only ever heard in his dreams.\

" _Of course my darling boy, live on. You're my brave little warrior. Happy Birthday Usopp.'_

 **A/N I feel like the devil. I'm not sure if anyone else found that feelsy? Idek, I'm not good at writing feelsy stuff, I'm much better with like torture/violence/angst, but I tried? Lemme know what ya thought xx**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY USOPP-SAMA 3 ;D**


End file.
